Snubbed?
by Akiharaba Akira
Summary: Being ignored for a long time can hurt. Renji can tell as he watched his best friend, being hurt inside, by a certain someone.


**Hello there. Another story, also it's from, Renji's view of things. I know most of you wouldn't like it this way, since neither do I. It was only an Idea. Anyways hope you like. Review please. I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>There they sat, up upon the high tree tops, sat Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Rukia, looking down towards the pair sitting near the edges of a cliff. That pair happened to be, Hinamori Momo and Hitsugaya Toshiro. Renji and Rukia sat watching as the two chatted. Renji looked over to, Rukia and saw that ever evident sadden look on her face.<p>

It's been months since anyone has ever seen Rukia smile again. She would go out every day and stalk, Hinamori and Hitsugaya. She would look longingly over at Hitsugaya. To Renji life hasn't been the same since, Rukia became this way, it was overbearing. Renji hated to see, Rukia look so depressed. Renji looked over to the pair and his eyes instantly narrowed, upon resting his eyes on Hitsugaya.

Renji hated his guts. Renji didn't blame anyone else for this change, but him, Hitsugaya Toshiro. After all it was his fault for the start of Rukia's Trauma. It all started on that one day, it was dark and stormy. It was the day, Rukia was supposed to come back from her mission, but she never returned. Renji being the worried friend he was, decided to search for her.

Heading to the forest where he found a trail of Rukia's reiatsu. Reaching the center of where Rukia's reiatsu trail ends, he found her resting, eyes closed, unmoving on the hard ground, soaked to the bone. He ran towards her calling her name. He picked her up and headed towards the forth division, in case she was sick or anything. When he arrived he quickly laid her on the bed and left to notify Unohana.

After two days Rukia woke up, to Renji's relief. But what shocked him, was what Rukia said to him, "Renji, where's Hitsugaya-Taichou?" Renji's eye's widened as he just noticed that these, two days, that Rukia had been out, Hitsugaya never once came to see her.

Renji honestly answered, "Not sure, Rukia, he didn't visit at all." Then when, Rukia was able to leave, the first thing she wanted to do was to go visit, Hitsugaya. While heading to the tenth division, they found a shocking discovery. There with Hitsugaya, was Hinamori Momo. Rukia not wanting to intervene in their conversation decided to wait until he came to her.

But that day never came. That brings us back to today. Ever since then, Hitsugaya had stopped hanging out with Rukia, instead to hang out with Hinamori. Rukia and Hitsugaya used to be inseparable friends. That's why Renji hated, him, he was the cause of Rukia's sadness. He hated to see his friend in so much pain, wanting it to back to the old days, when they were still together. Renji knew that Rukia loved him that him, happened to be Hitsugaya Toshiro, which brought more pain to Rukia's heart.

No, Renji didn't love her, he didn't like her all he thought of Rukia was a sister, someone to look out for. He couldn't stand it anymore, seeing her like this sooner or later he knew he was going to go ballistic on someone, one of these days. He looked back at the one person he doesn't consider a captain anymore, and glared one last final time, then followed Rukia as they jumped down the tree and walked back to their respective division.

* * *

><p>It's been a week and it was still the same. But today was different, Rukia was sent on a mission about a week ago and came back all bloody and beaten. She was quickly sent to the fourth division, and Renji was told that Rukia was severely wounded and was put into a coma. After that, Renji and Byakuya visited her every day, at different times of course. Now it's been two months since she has been asleep, and Renji was quickly heading towards the tenth division. He entered and walked towards the door that led into <em>his <em>office. He slammed the door open, not caring if he disturbed whatever the two were doing at the time. They both turned towards him. Renji quickly nodded at, Matsumoto, and stomped towards _his _desk.

Hitsugaya looked at him calmly. Renji wanted to rip that calm look of his face. "What brings you here, Abarai?" Renji then blew. It was the last straw for him. He grabbed the little captain by his collar shirt and brought his face near his own.

"You want to know what's, up?" Renji growled. "Well I'll tell you what's, up. It's you!" Hitsugaya looked at him confusingly. "You don't get it! This all happened, because of you! Don't you know? Rukia has been in the fourth division for two months now, sleeping, because she is in a coma, and you don't have the decency to come and see her! Aren't you two friends, or am I wrong! Oh that's right you have been spending too much time with, _Hinamori_ that you totally forgot that Rukia even existed! Don't you know Rukia has been in pain for a long time! She loved you and all you do is dump her like trash and go off with another. Well you have lost all the trust I had in you, I don't think of you as captain anymore _Hitsugaya Toshiro_!"

Renji then took a deep breath and roughly let him go. He looked at him with pure hatred and stomped away from him and his division. Hitsugaya sat there wide eyed then he quickly left.

* * *

><p>Renji sat there looking at Rukia's peaceful face sleeping. He had been wondering for a long time. Unohana had told him, that it was up to, Rukia whether or not to keep on living. So he had been thinking. Was, Rukia wanting to give up? So that she doesn't have to live and keep feeling the pain and suffering she has endured for so long?<p>

He sighed then all of a sudden he heard the door knock and in came, Hitsugaya Toshiro. He looked at him, and Renji got up, heading towards the door passing by him, without a glance and closed the door, purposely leaving it slightly open, so that he can hear what he is going to say.

Hitsugaya sighed then he walked over towards the wooden chair that, Renji was previously sitting on and sat down. He looked over Rukia's face and his face saddened. He put a strand of hair behind her ear and began to speak, "Hey, Rukia. I know I have been ignoring you for a very, very long time, and I know this isn't enough for you to forgive me, but I truly am sorry." He paused to look at her and continued, "I've been hanging out with, Hinamori, because she came to me and said that we didn't hang out much anymore and so I decided to hang with her, and ask her about a suitable present for your birthday. But I guess it all went out of hand. I never meant to hurt you, nor stop being with you. The truth is I think Hinamori tried to stop me from going to back you…"

Behind the door Renji was shocked to learn the truth then his eyes widened even more when he heard movement coming from someone. Back inside Hitsugaya's eye's widened when Rukia's eye's fluttered open and she looked at him. He stuttered out "Ru-Rukia."

"Huh, is that you Hitsugaya-Taichou?" She then stretched out her hand, and he grabbed it. "I heard everything, about you and, Hinamori." She then sat up and hugged him. "You know, I've loved you for a long time."

Hitsugaya smiled and wrapped his arms around her and also said, "Well you know what. I love you too and I'm sorry to have hurt you so deeply." Then they stayed like that for a long time.

Back to Renji, he closed the door completely and slid down the door to sitting on the floor. He covered his face with his hands. No he didn't love her, he didn't like her, he wasn't jealous, but maybe. He smiled. He didn't hate him as much anymore…


End file.
